


Dumpster Meetups

by Darkshardthedestroyer



Series: The Adventures of Loki the Avenger [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dumpster-Bros, Good Loki (Marvel), Hawkeye and Daredevil have been here before, Hell's Kitchen, Loki's new to the Dumpster buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshardthedestroyer/pseuds/Darkshardthedestroyer
Summary: Daredevil's supposedly out of town, and The kitchen needs a protector. Cue, Loki.Loki's been asked to take care of Hell's Kitchen, and in the process, things go sour. Now he finds himself in a dumpster (much to his humiliation) with the vigilante he came to fill in for.





	Dumpster Meetups

I am Loki of Asgard, they call me Odinson sometimes Laufeyson, but I could care less. I'm an Avenger, framed by my arch nemesis, I was once believed to be the very thing I fight against. And these are my stories.

Darkness.  
Quiet.  
Thud.  
Thud.  
I'm pretty sure that that is someone's boot connecting with my ribs.  
"Enough! Don't kill him!"  
Sounds like the guy who took me down... Wait it is.  
"Why not boss? That's one more super not to worry about!"  
My vision blurs in and out. I'm staring at some not so pretty feet, covered in red. Part of my dull mind wonders if that's my blood. It could be the mud from the filthy alley way too.  
Hands grip my arms and legs and I'm roughly flipped on my back. A hand grips my chin and turns my face to his.  
"Death is honorable to these guys, I prefer to humiliate my enemies. Any ideas ,Boys?" His breath is rancid, and if I wasn't bruised and bleeding; I'm almost certain my eyes would have watered.  
"Yeah, howabout a dumpster!" One guy shouts. The man let go of my chin, and my head smacks the ground, adding to my various number of injuries.  
The man who had my chin smiles evilly. "That sounds real nice. Grab 'im!"  
I'm hoisted like a sack of potatoes, my injuries screaming in protest. Forced to suck in a breath, I suppress a groan, assuming from past experiences that it would make everything worse.  
There's a metallic scaping sound, and I am literally tossed inside a stinky refuse bin. This is not my day. Laughter grates on my ears like sandpaper (I'm sure that's what it's called).  
I lay in silence and catalog my injuries, my right hand is completely paralyzed, and I can only assume it's broken. They broke several fingers in my left hand, or maybe I did when I crumpled awkwardly to the ground.  
Every breath feels like fire surging through my lungs, causing me to believe that several ribs are cracked or broken; my left leg is broken, and I have a nasty concussion.  
I'm still stocking my other wounds, when a moan draws my attention.  
"Get... Out ... Of... My dumpster." The pain lanced voice orders.  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize that this public property belonged to anyone, but the public..." I notice that my injuries didn't affect my sarcasm much.  
"I've been in here so many times that I call it my own." The voice, a man, chuckled weakly.  
"Oh, make it habit to be in here do you?"  
"No the bad guys make it habit to put me in here. Speaking of which, were you mugged?"  
"No."  
"Who are you anyways?"  
"I don't see how that's your business." I grunt.  
"Well, if we're going to be dumpster-buddies, you might as well tell me."  
I roll my eyes, and sigh. "They call me Loki ,and we are NOT dumpster buddies." I hiss.  
"Loki huh? An Avenger then. I-I'm, they call me Daredevil."  
"This is all your fault." I groan. It really is, and I want to make that point very... VERY clear.  
"Why's that?"  
"Because Rogers believed I needed to take care of this Hell's kitchen while you were away. I got here, and found out a bunch of thugs bought those infernal weapons from Adrian Toombs. Apparently there were some Chitauri weapons, which have a rather unpleasant affect on me."  
"Oh... I did tell the Avengers I would be out of town, didn't I? Well I just got back today... so uh thanks."  
"Oh, you're quite welcome." My voice is practically dripping with sarcasm at this point.  
"Both my arms are broken; I can hear them grinding. Can you get us out of here?"  
"One that must be terrible, and two, of course I can."  
"You're lying."  
"Why do you assume that?"  
"Because your heart skipped a beat. You are an amazing liar, I'll give you that, but I can still tell. Oh, they didn't tell you that my senses are enhanced, did they?"  
I grumbled quietly to myself.  
"Hey can you get off me? I can hardly... breath as it is." The stranger asks, I can hear a faint wheezing.  
I know it will bring me no small amount of pain, but I'd rather not suffocate this guy, no matter how much he and Rogers have managed to irk me. I try to roll, and agony shoots through me like a knife. It's no small task, but I manage to sit up in one corner. I'm breathing heavily, and trying control the flashes of pain blurring my vision. Not that I can see much.  
"Your... right." I pant. "I can't get us... out of here."  
"Garbage people come in the morning." Daredevil mutters. It sounds like he and conscientious are fighting a battle, and he's not winning.  
"Terrific..." I deadpan.  
Then A creak draws both of our attentions.  
Moonlight filters in as the lid is heaved off the top. Fresh air brushes across my skin, and I have to admit it feels heavenly.  
There's evil snickers, and I fear that our attackers have returned.  
All of a sudden something heavy is tossed on my mangled leg and on Daredevil because we both groan.  
The lid's closing, and I don't dare say anything.  
The thing on top of us groans and we discover that, it's another human... of course these darned mortals love convening in refuse containers.  
"Get out of our dumpster!" Both Daredevil and I mumble with as much strength as we can muster.  
"Your dumpster?" The guy takes a breath. "Everyone knows that the dumpsters here belong to Hawkeye." The archer grunts.  
"Barton? I CAN see you as a regular dumpster diver." I chuckle, though it kills my chest to do so.  
"Rudolf, what are YOU doing here?" Barton asks in shock.  
"At the moment, licking my wounds."  
"It stinks in here." Clint complains, rubbing his face.  
"Tell that... to the guy with super ... senses." Daredevil sounds even less lucid than before.  
"Oh, Daredevil... didn't even see you there."  
"You're sitting on my... broken arm!" Daredevil hisses at him.  
"Oops, sorry." There's shifting and grunting.  
"Ah!" I shout, as he re-positions himself on my leg.  
"We have got to get out of here. Daredevil that burner phone of yours helped us out last time."  
"Last time?" I ask, I'm not surprised at all.  
"It's very dead." Daredevil grunts, shifting.  
"Okay... How about Heimdall?"  
"Are you insane? My brother will never let me live it down." I growl.  
"Look dude. I'm bleeding out, he's bleeding out, and I'm pretty sure your magic is gone, or else you'd be healed and out of here. So... HEIMDALL!"  
Daredevil and I wince at the loud noise of Barton's shout as it echoes through the rancid trash bin.  
"What now?" Daredevil asks quietly.  
"We wait for my impeding... Humiliation." My vision is starting to fade.  
"Hey Loki's a dumpster Bro now isn't he?"  
"No. I never plan on being in another dumpster."  
"None of us ever do." Daredevil pointed out.  
"I hate you both..." I grumble.  
"Are you in?"  
"Not a chance."  
"Please?"  
"Fine. What's the chance I'll be in another dumpster with you two nincompoops again anyway?"  
"Oh, the chance is very high!"  
There's an ear-piercing clap of thunder, and I can't help the smile that flits across my face.  
"It's going to take him a long time to find us in all these alley ways... Brains were always my strong suit."  
"I noticed." Hawkeye chuckles dryly. "So ,Mike, how'd you end up in here?" "Mike?" I ask. "Nickname." Is all Daredevil says. He takes a raspy breath, and continues. "I came back into town earlier today, and caught wind of a..." He stops for a second. " An illegal weapons deal. Russians managed to jump me, and I was AGH! Thrown in here... Are you really out of magic?" "No." I say. "You're lying." He shoots back. "Whatever." I roll my eyes.  
All of sudden there's a scraping noise, and the lid is pulled off. A street light filters in ,and I'm finally allowed a glimpse of my companions.  
Both Clint and Daredevil are soaked in sweat and blood, for that matter, so am I.  
"Brother!" Thor shouts in panic as he sees me.  
"Thor..." The embarrassment on my face spurs him to smile.  
"Do not fear ,brother, no one shall know of this. Friend Matt and Barton, I am here to help you. Heimdall told me you were here."  
"Of course he did." I drawl.  
"Can you move?" Thor asks, worry lining his features.  
"No, my leg's broken." I grunt, trying to move it.  
"Remain still, and do not injure yourselves further."  
Thor reaches up to his ear. It was funny when he first received his communication device. He had crushed the first three Stark had given him.  
"This is Thor, I am in need of your healers. Stark, can you find my location? Very well, I shall not attempt to move them. Yes, there are three."  
Everything went black, and I'm sure I was smiling. So much for keeping the dumpster a secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed. I just wrote it one afternoon, and hope you all liked it! Constructive criticism welcome, and thank-you all for reading.


End file.
